Winnie Pooh: Una nueva aventura
by Papillon-Pa
Summary: Todo es diferente en el bosque y el ahora adolescente se encuentra con un nuevo sentimiento dentro de su corazón, y tiene que ver con el que siempre a sido su amigo mas cercano. ¿Será posible solucionar tantos conflictos amorosos cuando se conoce tan poco del tema?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Mis memorias "WP"

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que fueron 16 años desde la última gran aventura, aunque no estoy del todo seguro. A pesar de eso seguimos siendo amigos pero...en estos días algo está pasando, ya no puedo verlo de la misma forma. Todo este problema empezó cuando yo menos me di cuenta.

Acababa de empezar el invierno, para ese entonces yo ya había dejado de comer tanto, mi sobre peso era una cosa completamente del pasado, seguía comiendo miel pero ahora de una forma más "moderada". En fin, esa mañana no tenía ganas de levantarme, porque, al ser oso, tenía que invernar. Ya nada nuevo pasaba en el bosque de los cien acres, así que tampoco era de mucha relevancia o importancia, que yo despertara. Era simple en realidad. Estaba recostado en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero había algo en mi mente que me impedía el lograr mi objetivo, mi estómago emitía tremendos ruidos; no podía tener los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo y era molesto, ya que me había asegurado previamente de comer lo necesario para esta situación. Pero mi hambre no se provocaba sola, era un aroma lo que la tenía alerta, un rico aroma a miel que provenía de un lugar muy cerca. Finalmente me digne a abrir los ojos algo aturdido, y al hacerlo mi vista se topó con unos brillantes cristales de color café oscuro, refulgían con el ligero brillo de la ventana y el reflejo de la nieve; me parecía incluso que el color no solo era café, si no que tenía una salpicadura de rojo, y eran acompañados de un gesto de sincera alegría, una deslumbrante sonrisa que se asomaba detrás de un gran tarro azul lleno de brillante y fresca miel. Di un salto involuntario al percibir la imagen y después logre darme cuenta de que era nada más que.

-¿Christofer Robin? - pregunte aun con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz algo ronca.

-Sabía que no estarías dormido aun osito bobito - me contesto con su habitual alegría y sencillez, yo lo contemple por unos segundos y luego mi vista paso a la miel que el sostenía con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué trajiste miel? - pregunté sin expresión alguna, Christofer soltó una risa disimulada.

-Porque quería desearte las buenas noches antes de que durmieras.

Fue su respuesta. No dejaba de mirarme, ni de sonreír; y yo no me cansaba de mirarle, estaba completamente perdido en el brillo de sus ojos que resaltaba debajo de su flequillo castaño, pienso que él lo notó por que de inmediato parpadeo más rápido y volvió a reír.

-También...- dijo de pronto -...quería decirte algo importante...

-¿Paso algo malo? - pregunté mientras me sentaba lentamente y tomaba la miel con ambas manos.

-Descuida, no es malo - contestó sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Entonces...- le dije mientras sacaba la mano del tarro de miel y lamia cada uno de mis dedos -... ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Entonces volteó la mirada a otro lado, para ser más preciso, miró al piso, noté como pasaba saliva y trataba de mirarme y evadirme, todo al mismo tiempo. Volví a meter la mano en el tarro y él tomó mi muñeca para evitar que la sacara.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo de forma preocupada, pero él no lo notó.

-No sé cómo decirte esto - fue su respuesta después de una breve pausa.

¿Él no sabía que decir? Era extraño, él siempre tenía las palabras para explicarlo todo, siempre contestaba mis preguntas, por más absurdas que estas fueran, y ahora estaba allí sosteniendo mi mano con un ligero temblor y las mejillas con un muy ligero tono rosado. ¿Estaba avergonzado? Pero, ¿de qué? Era complicado para mí comprenderlo; pero no significaba que no trataría de entenderlo.

-¿Tiene que ver con la escuela otra vez? -pregunté- yo sé que no puedo hacer...

-No es eso -me interrumpió- es que yo...sé que somos amigos desde hace mucho...y...no ha habido nada que haga que eso cambie...pero desde hace unos años que siento algo más por ti...

Se detuvo con la respiración muy agitada, el silencio era tal que incluso podía escuchar el dum-dum de su corazón que latía desenfrenado. De pronto me di cuenta que no era su corazón, si no el mío el que se movía de forma acelerada, pero no sabía por qué.

-Yo te amo... -dijo Christofer de forma casi inaudible, pero fue como si le gritara a mi corazón, el cual dio un vuelco con esta simple frase.

-¿Que dijiste? - pregunté, más para re afirmarlo que por sordera.

-Que te amo...de una forma muy especial...nadie creería que esto sería posible... juran que eres solo mi imaginación pero yo sé que eres el único que es dueño de mi alma y mi mundo entero.

Mientras hablaba me había sujetado por los hombros y me miraba con una sinceridad abrumadora. Yo estaba atónito, lo miraba fijamente y sentía como la miel resbalaba de mi mano lentamente. El me soltó sin apartar la vista de mí y ahora su rostro mostraba una expresión extraña, nos quedamos así por unos minutos y de pronto el comenzó a acercarse a mí; intenté hacerme para atrás pero mi cuerpo se resistía; Christofer se acercó a mí de tal forma que podía sentir su nariz junto a la mía y su aliento dulce me rozaba los labios; mis ojos se cerraron de forma involuntaria y fue como si mi cabeza fuese empujada hacia adelante. Pude sentir una explosión en el pecho, podía sentir una pasión extraña que me recorría el cuerpo entero, mis brazos rodearon el cuello de mi amigo y él me tomó por la cintura, el tarro azul rodo por la cobija y lentamente nos fuimos recostando en mi cama de madera sin dejar de besarnos. El tomo mi mano, que aun tenia miel en ella, y la limpió de una forma peculiar, después comenzó a besarme el cuello y...bueno...aun no encuentro una forma de describir lo que paso después; fue como estar en un lugar desconocido y sentir que un mar de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo, llenándome de satisfacción y algo más...

Al amanecer, no supe por que desperté; me encontraba boca arriba y sentía como si no pudiese levantarme. Por un momento mi cabeza analizo la posibilidad de que los sucesos anteriores habían sido un sueño; pero jale las cobijas para acomodarme y al moverse me mostraron esa cabellera castaña y una blanca espalda. Di un brinco y aquella persona se dio una vuelta lenta para mirarme.

-Que sucede osito pooh?- me dijo entre algunos balbuceos y sueños tratando de mostrarme una sonrisa.

-¿Q-que fue lo que pasó? - pregunte de forma torpe, tratando de que el me contestara algo que fuera lo contrario a lo que yo recordaba.

Dio un bostezo y extendió su mano hasta lograr tocar mi mejilla con cariño.

-Si sabes que fue lo que pasó- respondió con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Entonces...- dije en tono alarmado y sentándome como si hubiera sido empujado-...lo que me...dijiste...fue...

-¿Real? - el terminó la oración y se levantó con tal calma que pude ver la sabana que se acomodaba lentamente al son de sus movimientos; nuevamente me sonrió.

-P-pero...es que yo... - no podía formular palabras, no sabía que decirle, era abrumador que me mirara de esa forma y más aún porque él siempre había sabido más cosas que yo; y podía sentir que él sabía lo que yo pensaba.

-No tienes que decir nada, sé que será difícil que asimiles lo que te he dicho...y...no quiero perderte por causa de esto- sus palabras eran tan dulces que hacían que mi corazón latiera más acelerado, incluso sentí el color subir a mis mejillas -podríamos simplemente olvidar este momento y seguir...sin más...

Recuerdo haberme tapado el rostro con las cobijas, y sentir el aire frio del invierno acariciándome la espalda; no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No quiero que ese día desaparezca- dije como un suspiro pero sin destaparme el rostro -fue...muy especial, y me encantó.

"¿Que estoy diciendo?" era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. El silencio era tan frio como el clima de afuera, podía escucharse a la nieve caer sobre el tejado.

-Quiero estar a tu lado por mucho tiempo...hasta que cumpla cien años, pero me gustaría que tú pensaras de la misma...

-Si lo hago...- le interrumpí -pero pensé que eso no sería algo común.

Sentí su mano que sujetaba las mías debajo de las sábanas y lentamente descubría mi rostro que aún estaba sonrojado; yo tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí vi su inmensa sonrisa, volvió a acariciar mi mejilla con ternura y soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

-Te amo tanto, que la palabra misma es muy poco para expresarlo- me dijo poco antes de acercarse y darme un suave beso en los labios.

Después de unas horas el salió de mi casa y se dispuso a regresar a la suya con la promesa de que regresaría cada día para estar conmigo; un último beso se marcó en mis labios y él se fue con pasos lentos debido a la nieve del suelo.

Solo regresé al interior de mi casa para ponerme mi ya acostumbrada bufanda y salí a la nieve que aun marcaba las pisadas de Christofer; las mire por un momento y pocos segundos después fui caminando hasta la casa de mi buen amigo puerquito, mis pies me llevaron y yo solo los seguí; no sabía que diría, lo único que quería era hablar de nada en especial. Finalmente toque a la pequeña puerta de madera, la cual no tardo en abrirse.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí oso pooh - me recibió mi amigo con una gran pila de leños sobre sus manos - pensé que te habías decidido a invernar desde que Christofer Robin había entrado a la universidad...

Hiso un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara y así lo hice. Su casa no había cambiado más que de tamaño ya que él también había crecido en esos años, cerré la puerta y me paré en el recibidor.

-Sé que así lo había decidido, pero este año no pude dormir.

-Lo he notado - me dijo soltando la madera cerca de la chimenea y mostrándome una sonrisa - y quisiste venir para que te ayude con eso, ¿o quieres estar con un amigo solamente?

-Diría que es la segunda, no tengo mucho sueño en este momento - respondí con una leve risa - pero realmente no tengo muchos temas en mente que podamos hablar.

-Pues podríamos hablar sobre él porque fue que te pusiste la playera al revés.

Mire hacia abajo y en efecto tenia mal acomodada mi ropa, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

-Discúlpame por presentarme de esta forma- le dije mientras me quitaba la bufanda y la colgaba en una silla -no sé qué me paso.

Me quite la playera y lentamente le di la vuelta, Puerquito soltó una risa disimulada mientras iba a una alacena y buscaba algo.

-Descuida, creo saber por qué fue, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor si solo desayunaras antes de salir?

Tan pronto termine de arreglarme vi sobre su mesa un tarro de miel y una hogaza de pan.

-De nuevo te pido una disculpa - dije mientras me sentaba en una silla y metía el pan en el tarro - pero te agradezco por esto.

-No tienes que agradecer, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber de tus problemas.

No pude evitar ahogarme con esta declaración, si el sabia tanto de mi...sería posible que supiera ya lo de Christofer? Y si lo sabía, ¿qué me diría? No podía quedarme con la duda pero tampoco podía decir todo de un solo golpe. Tosí un par de veces y me quede callado mirando a mi amigo que me observaba con gesto preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo malo? - pregunto mientras corría a traerme un vaso de agua. Negué con la cabeza - ¿estás seguro? Creo que el haber invernado tantos años te afecto un poco.

-Sí, debe ser eso... - respondí con un tono distraído mientras tomaba el vaso que me daba mi amigo. Lentamente bebí el agua y pude volver a morder el pan. Puerquito me miro como analizándome, aunque yo casi no lo percibí debido a que mi mente aún se encontraba en mi casa el día anterior. Seguía comiendo lentamente con la vista fija en la miel que permanecía inmóvil frente a mí.

-Tú tienes algo más... ¿paso algo malo ayer?

Pregunto de pronto yo solo me quede quieto, no sabía que decirle.

-Si...algo te paso - dijo sin dejar de mirarme - pero, si no quieres hablar de ello yo...

-Ayer Christofer Robin me dijo algo que aún no estoy seguro de que pasara, yo pienso que fue un sueño~ pero fue algo tan real, además yo también pienso lo mismo y no sé qué hacer, porque en el fondo si quería que pasara pero...

Me detuve de pronto cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer mi cabeza en ellos. No escuchaba ruidos, la habitación se sentía igual que el frio de afuera, no levante la vista; temía que Puerquito me estuviera mirando con desprecio o algo similar. El silencio parecía durar horas, solo mi respiración profunda resonaba en mis oídos. Entonces mi amigo soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que paso como para que te pongas de esa forma? -me pregunto sin poder detener su risa- si es algo que hizo Christofer Robin no tiene que ser tan malo, ¿tiene que ver con la escuela?

Nuevamente el tema de la escuela. Hacia unos años yo le había pedido a Christofer que me permitiera ir con él a la escuela, pero después de una pelea él se fue a la universidad y dejo de venir tan seguido, fue entonces que me di a la idea de invernar para verlo en mis sueños; todos habían escuchado esa discusión y todos estaban al tanto de ese problema; pero tenía que aclarar que ese problema ya no era el que me molestaba.

-Yo también pensé que era la escuela...- respondí aun sin levantar la mirada y con un tono de voz similar a un suspiro -...pero era algo más serio.

No dije más, estaba esperando el golpe.

-Entonces eso finalmente está resuelto, me alegra mucho - dijo mi amigo - ¿pero entonces que fue?

Solté un suspiro y tuve que explicar todo, o al menos la mayor parte, de lo que había pasado el día anterior. El me escucho en cada palabra sin decir absolutamente nada; tenía una expresión hermética y no hacia ruido a menos que se acomodara en su asiento. Finalmente termine y el lugar entero se volvió a cubrir solo del silbido del viento helado que se colaba por una rendija de la ventana. Deje caer el cuerpo y volví a recargar la cabeza sobre la mesa acompañada de un leve suspiro. Un delicado reloj resonaba sobre una repisa de madera y el ruido del segundero le hacia compañía a la nieve que caía con suavidad sobre el techo.

-Pero... - dijo finalmente Puerquito con un poco de esfuerzo -...si te tiene tan confundido, ¿porque no le dijiste como te sentías? ¿Porque simplemente aceptaste lo que él dijo?

¿Por qué? Yo no lo sabía, y creo que mi amigo lo vio en mis ojos, porque solo me sonrió y no pregunto nada más.

-Entonces intenta solucionar primero lo que hay en tu cabeza y después puedes decidir qué hacer, pero recuerda ser precavido.

-Gracias - fue lo único que pude decirle.

Después de unos minutos de seguir hablando con el sobre lo que nos traería el invierno decidí ir a recoger leña; ya que había decidido no dormir, de algún modo tenía que mantener el calor en casa. Me despedí de mi amigo y fui directo al bosque, no tenía nada que perder…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

"Esto aún no termina"

El camino era completamente blanco, me sería muy difícil encontrar la madera, y aún más porque la nieve no paraba de caer; sentía el viento frío filtrarse por mi bufanda y acariciarme la nuca generándome un ligero escalofrío. Por lo que apenas podía ver, debido a la ventisca, el bosque estaba completamente solo; era lógico ya que nadie saldría con ese frío. Mis pies se enterraban en los cristales blancos que cubrían el suelo, era difícil caminar; pero algo que yo no contemplaba era lo engañoso que puede llegar a ser el suelo, al dar mi último paso mi pie se resbaló y terminé en mitad del río que se encontraba congelado en su totalidad; para mí mala suerte no llevaba mucho que se había congelado y el hielo era sumamente delgado. Quise salir lo más lento que pude, pero apenas moví mi mano el hielo emitió un crujido. Mi corazón latía desbocado y trataba de recordar algún consejo que pudiera ayudarme a salir de ese apuro…mi mente estaba en blanco, mis ojos buscaban algo en la inmensa nada que apenas se apreciaba. Sin darme cuenta algo me jaló con mucha fuerza fuera del hielo, caí de espaldas contra la nieve y los copos me cubrieron el cuerpo completamente.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo allí? – Escuche una voz familiar y vi una sombra que caminaba hacia mí.

-Me resbalé – conteste aun aturdido por la caída.

La sombra se acercó y me tomó por los hombros y me miró con una expresión angustiada. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de quién era di un suspiro de alivio y no pude evitar darle un abrazo.

-Gracias por haberme salvado, Conejo –El me devolvió el gesto dejando escapar una risa y después me apartó. - ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer en el bosque con este clima? – fue su pregunta; agaché la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

-Estaba buscando leña – mi boca casi no se movía, no era por el frío, simplemente no quería recibir un sermón de mi amigo.

-¿Leña? – me miró con una ceja enarcada y los ojos verdes abiertos como dos platos. –Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esas locuras, además, ¿No se supone que ibas a dormir?

Pasé saliva, y no levanté la cara, esas esmeraldas verdes me fulminaban, podía sentirlo. Moví los pies de forma nerviosa, era un impulso que no podía controlar; el lo notó y de inmediato se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No tienes que explicarme si no quieres, pero ya verás que tu problema con Christofer Robin se va a solucionar pronto – me mostró una sonrisa, intenté hacer lo mismo – No tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas para que él te note.

-¿Qué lo note quién? – otra voz que provenia de otra parte entre la ventisca acompañada de una sombra negra, pero familiar. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí con este clima?

No pude contener el asombro ante lo que mis ojos me mostraban, frente a mi denuevo estaba el culpable de mi distracción en el día y su rostro se iluminaba con su amable sonrisa que nos dirigía a mí y a Conejo.

-¿Christofer Robin? – preguntó conejo extrañado de lo que veía. – ¿qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?

-Tengo la tarde libre y quería venir a verlos, no han dejado de ser mis amigos, solo que la escuela no me ha dado tanto tiempo de estar aquí con ustedes como en los viejos tiempos.

El tono de su voz me dejó paralizado, incluso me había olvidado de que seguía sujeto de la mano de Conejo; pero Chritofer lo notó.

-Y ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? –pregunto pasando su vista por nuestras manos entrelazadas y me recorría con la mirada, no sin dejar de sonreír.

-V-vine a b-buscar… -fue todo lo que pude decir.

-El vino por madera, yo salía a casa de búho para pedirle un favor y en mi camino encontré a Pooh en mitad del lago congelado a punto de caerse y lo saqué.

De inmediato me soltó la mano y yo voltee la mirada hacia la capa de diamantes blancos que cubrían el suelo, sentía las mejillas calientes y mi flequillo apenas las tapaba.

-Entonces, conejo ¿qué te parece si yo acompaño a Pooh a su casa y te dejamos que sigas con tu camino? – Dijo Christofer mientras se quitaba su chamarra – tengo algo importante que hablar con él.

-C-claro, no hay problema – Conejo me dio un ligero empujón hacia donde estaba Chritofer y voltee molesto pero cuando menos me di cuenta él ya estaba dándonos la espalda y caminando hacia su destino.

Di un suspiro aun con las mejillas rojas y sentí la chamarra de Christofer caerme en los hombros, estaba cubierta por un olor peculiar…su aroma. Acompañando a la chamarra, forrada por dentro de lana, sentí sus manos sostenerme los hombros y después paseo sus dedos por mi cabello.

-No quiero que te vayas a enfermar – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba para caminar.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y solo se interrumpía por el silbido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles, pero me mantuvo sujeto de la mano durante todo el camino. Mi mente estuvo divagando mucho en lo que me diría en cuanto llegáramos a casa, me imaginé un sinfín de cosas, pensé que regañaría o que tal vez solo me diría cosas lindas, pero yo optaba más porque estaría molesto conmigo. Parecía que el camino se hacía eterno, yo solo veía blanco hacia todas las direcciones; quise preguntarle si sabía la dirección que estábamos tomando, pero ahogue mis palabras por el mismo miedo que tenía de que me fuese a regañar. Me concentré por un momento en la nieve que crujía bajo mis pasos y pisaba las huellas que dejaba mi guía; me perdí completamente en esta actividad que cuando di un paso pronto choqué con la espalda de Christofer.

-Osito bobito – Obviamente su tono de voz al decirme esto era muy diferente a como me lo decía antes. – Bien llegamos a tu casa, entra.

Abrió la puerta y yo me limité a hacerle caso y entre seguido por él. En ese instante me quedé dándole la espalda, me puse a pensar en las mil y un cosas que podía decirle fuera cual fuera su reacción. Después de respirar profundo finalmente voltee y apenas iba a abrir la boca mis labios fueron sellados por los de él. Mi corazón dio un brinco en ese momento y sentí lo brazos de Christofer que me rodeaban tiernamente. No podía esperar para verte me dijo casi sin separar su boca de la mía, yo apenas emitía sonidos; no podía contestarle. Bajó sus manos lentamente pasándolas hasta mi cadera y después me levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama, me abracé de su cuello, mi respiración se aceleraba y mi corazón palpitaba. Lentamente me bajó hasta la cama y me demostró una tierna sonrisa, le sonreí también aunque algo preocupado; creo que no lo notó. De inmediato me quitó mi bufanda y pasó sus manos por debajo de mi playera hasta que finalmente me la quitó, acto seguido él también se desprendió de su playera. Se había subido a la cama y tenía sus rudillas una a cada lado mío. Mis piernas colgaban por el borde de la cama. El me daba besos y pasaba suavemente de mis labios a mi cuello; me estremecía cada contacto suyo con mi piel. Repasaba mi silueta con sus manos, finalmente llegó nuevamente a mis caderas, no pude evitar apretar las piernas. Recordaba la experiencia anterior y a pesar de haber sido increíble mi mente recordaba cierto dolor, que no quería… ¿o si quería volver a experimentarlo? Él me dijo algo, no recuerdo que fue, finalmente me desabrochó mi pantalón, no reaccionaba al cien, sentía que sus manos me tocaban. El placer me invadía por completo. El dolor estaba otra vez presente, pero se sentía bien…no era como la última vez.

Tuve lindos sueños en lo poco que dormí, cuando abrí los ojos estaba abrazado de Chritofer, el aún estaba dormido; su cabello castaño caía delicadamente sobre sus ojos cerrados, su brazos me mantenían contra su pecho. A pesar de las circunstancias no sentía frío. No pude evitar sonreír y repasar cada una de sus facciones con mi mirada; de pronto él se movió y abrió lentamente los ojos y en cuanto me miró me mostró una amplia sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Ya te lo había dicho pero…te amo, como no tienes idea – me dijo siguiendo a sus palabras con un tierno beso, al cual correspondí.

Todo era tan lindo y diferente cuando él estaba conmigo que no sabía ni comprendía por qué habíamos discutido hace tanto tiempo. Lo que la había pedido había sido solo un capricho y sinceramente no quería volver a tocar ese tema de nuevo, porque eso implicaría que habría problemas otra vez. Y el ambiente era completa tranquilidad, hasta que un ruido me obligó a levantarme. Fueron tres fuertes y decididos golpes que resonaban desde la puerta hasta el lugar en el que me encontraba. Los dos abrimos los ojos y yo me levanté y fijé la vista al fondo de la habitación. De nuevo otro golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

-¿Oso estas ahí?, conejo me pidió que viniera a verte – su vos me era conocida y de inmediato me puse de pie y recogí mi ropa para vestirme. – no te puedo esperar mañana, tarde y buenas noches, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Podía ver su cola rallada asomarse por la ventana. No sé como pero cuando menos lo noté ya estaba completamente vestido y trataba de que Chritofer se levantara o no se moviera. Lo único que lograba era que se riera y me diera besos o me jalara cada que estaba cerca de él.

-¡Ya voy! – fue lo que alcancé a contestar a mi amigo Tigger mientras que Christofer me robaba otro beso.

Finalmente pude zafarme y salí casi corriendo a abrir la puerta. Me sorprendí mucho al no ver a nadie, pensé que se había cansado de esperarme cuando de por encima de la puerta calló un montón de nieve y mi amigo aterrizó en ella con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto todos sus blancos dientes, sus verdes ojos brillaban como esmeraldas. Me tomo por los hombros y me dio un efusivo abrazo y después ajito mi mano con brusquedad.

-Orejotas me mandó, quería que te preguntara como llegaste a casa ayer que te acompañó Christ… - se detuvo y cuando menos lo noté Chritofer Robin estaba tomando agua recargado en una silla.

-Hola Tigger – lo saludó con tal naturalidad que me hizo quedarme boquiabierto.

-Entonces es cierto que regresaste – Tigger se quedó mirando fijamente a Christofer y después de un rato sonrió – Esto es espléndido, ni te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que han pasado en este lugar, pero podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido y podremos volver a…

-Calma Tigger, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo como quisiera – lo interrumpió Christofer – Tengo que regresar a la escuela, pero vendré en la tarde.

A Tigger se le iluminó el rostro después de escuchar esa promesa. Christofer sonrió nuevamente y se acercó a mí, me acaricio una de mis orejas y se despidió, yendo hacia aquel camino que siempre tomaba para regresar a su casa. Fue en ese momento que me sentí vacío. El realmente nunca me decía nada y tan rápido como venía se iba; y tampoco hablaba con nadie más que conmigo, Fue en este momento que empecé a pensar que tal vez lo que hacía era con un fin en realidad y que tal vez sus intenciones de regresar no eran las que todos los que lo habían visto pensaban. ¿Y si solo quería darme una lección? Pero esa no es la forma más adecuada, creo yo. Me puse a pensar en el millón de posibilidades, pero no podía leer la mente de Christofer Robin; y había sido hace tanto que habíamos hablado que realmente lo veía como una persona diferente. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que había olvidado por completo en donde y con quien estaba, hasta que sentí un leve empujón en el hombro.

-¿Entonces las cosas ya están mejor entre tú y Christofer? – me preguntó Tigger con su amplia sonrisa.

-No sé si es así – respondí con vaguedad.

-Pero estaba aquí en tu casa, eso quiere decir que ya no está molesto – no dejaba de sonreír y yo no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Lo sé, pero el realmente no me dice nada; no me ha explicado bien porque está aquí, ni tampoco me dice por que volvió.

-¿Entonces de que han hablado? Por qué hablaron de algo ¿verdad?

-Realmente no, él me ha dicho… - pensé en las palabras que usaría, realmente quería que mis amigos supieran lo que había hecho. – que me extrañaba, la mayor parte del tiempo no dice nada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que me estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido? – se paró frente a mí y me miro con una ceja enarcada y una expresión extraña.

-Yo sé que no se escucha lógico, pero es lo que es

-Oso amigo, tengo que decirte…que no sabes mentir – dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro y una risita divertida.

-P-pero no es una mentira… - fue mi respuesta, realmente era la verdad, no habíamos hablado para nada al menos nada que fuese muy largo.

-Bueno, no te obligaré a decirme, pero te agradecería que me contaras…seguramente no eres el único al que ha extrañado.

-Supongo, pero no sé si ha ido con alguien más… - ese dialogo mío me dejó pensando. Como estaba yo tan seguro de que no había ido a otros lados, el bosque es grande y no soy el único que vive en él, pero por la expresión de sorpresa de los que habíamos saludado desde ese, llamémoslo pequeño incidente, no había posibilidades, pero yo seguía mordiéndome las uñas para saber cuál sería el siguiente evento.

-Pues entonces les preguntaré a los demás si ha venido a hablar con ellos ¿no me acompañas? – Tigger dio un salto acompañando a sus palabras y se movía de un lado para otro.

-No puedo acompañarte, tengo que reunir la leña que necesitaré para calentar mi casa en invierno.

-¿Estás seguro de que la necesitaras?

-Claro, porque… ¿Qué? –esa pregunta me dejó perturbado, ¿había yo escuchado bien?

-Nada…bien tengo que irme, te dejo en tu trabajo, tengo muchas preguntas que hacer – esto lo dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas por la nieve en dirección a la casa de Búho. No pude evitar sonreír.

Regresé una vez más a mi casa a ponerme mi bufanda y salí en camino hacia el bosque a buscar las ramas que no había podido buscar ayer. La nieve sobre el suelo parecía hecha de diamantes, destellaba con el brillo del sol, de hecho el bosque entero se veía hermoso cubierto casi en su totalidad de una manta blanca, cuando el viento soplaba lentamente los hielos que colgaban de las ramas de los arboles emitían una hermosa melodía que armonizaba con el lugar, era un escenario completamente hermoso…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

"Te necesito"

No fue complicado, buscar la madera que necesitaba, ya que los árboles, habían tirado montones de ramas con la ventisca de anoche y no era necesario escavar muy profundo para sacarla, aunque a falta de guantes mis manos se congelaban rápidamente, pero no era un gran problema ya que no tenía prisa y el día parecía ir sumamente despacio. Finalmente tenía un montón bastante generoso de madera pero no podía llevarlo a casa y había olvidado mi cuerda para amarrarlo; después de haberlo pensado mucho me quité la bufanda y amarre las ramas con esta. Fue complicado pero logré mi objetivo; estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche a alguien decir mi nombre, detrás de mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo oso Pooh? – era una voz suave y amable, llena de ternura.

-Estoy recogiendo madera para el invierno – respondí con una sonrisa mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a mi interlocutora. – pero me olvidé la cuerda en casa y tenido que atar todo con mi bufanda, Kanga.

-Es lo que veo – me respondió con una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a buscar en su bolso – por cierto, Tiger fue a verme hace unos momentos y me preguntó algo muy extraño. – sacó una bufanda verde y se acercó a mí para acomodarla en mi cuello.

-¿Extraño en que forma? – le pregunté.

-Me dijo que Christofer Robin había regresado y que seguramente había visitado a todos aparte de ti y me pregunto si yo lo había visto. – agregó con simpleza y terminó de abrigarme.

-¿Y qué respondiste? – me acerque de forma involuntaria a ella con una expresión llena de curiosidad; ansiaba escuchar que si lo había visto.

-Le dije que si Christofer Robin decidía volver en algún momento sería para disculparse contigo – volvió a sonreír. Me quedé en perplejo con el cuerpo rígido y no pude responder. – Y quiere saber ¿qué fue lo que contestó?

Asentí con la cabeza aunque pienso que realmente no lo hice, pero ella continuó hablando con suma naturalidad.

-Que justamente te había visto a ti, pero que tú no habías hablado sobre lo que él te ha dicho – soltó una sutil risita y continuó – pero no te preocupes, cariño, no vengo a interrogarte. Lo que hagas es solo importante para ti, solo te pido que le des mis saludos a Christofer si vuelves a verlo ¿sí?

-Claro que si Kanga –dije después de haber soltado un suspiro que intenté disimular, pero no tuve éxito. –y espero esta vez sí pueda contarme más cosas.

Esas últimas palabras las dije más al viento que a mi amiga ya que ella me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse. No me importó porque no quería que ella se enterara; quizá después se lo diría a alguien más, pero en ese momento mi mente estaba concentrada en hacer que ese muchacho de ojos castaños me dijera algo más que solo un "te amo" o un "te extrañé". Tenía que hacerlo hablar y eso implicaba que tenía que controlarme a mí mismo junto con mis impulsos y deseos de repetir la misma rutina. Cargué la madera y caminé de regreso a mi casa; tomé el camino más largo que pude para ayudarme a pensar y tal vez darme un poco de valor. Recorrí los caminos de tierra y nieve que aun marcaban cada sendero del bosque, daba pasos lentos y observaba con detenimiento, a la nieve compactada quebrarse al sentir el peso de mis pies sobre ella. Incluso podía escucharla chirriar al hacer esta acción. No pude evitar el mostrar una sonrisa divertida al ir caminando y ver que los pequeños copos se quedaban pegados a mis botas de cuero. Regresé la mirada y la fijé en mis pasos que habían marcado mi camino; por mi mente se cruzó la idea de que "no importaba cuanta nieve les cayera estos seguirían allí plasmados". Fue una filosofía bastante interesante, absorbió mi atención por completo dejándome de pie en mitad del camino con la mirada fija en el brillo de la nieve. Observaba cada detalle y a la vez estaba enfocado en otra cosa. Mi mente me llevó a aquel instante en el que Christofer Robin me dio ese primer beso; repasé mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos. Ese momento estaba marcado como aquellas pisadas, y por ese instante no me hubiese importado decírselo a todos en el bosque; esa idea hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco. Sacudí la cabeza con suavidad y continué con mi camino. Aún me faltaba un largo trecho que al final me pareció de un tamaño sumamente corto, ya que en todo lo que restó del pasaje repasé una y otra vez ese primer beso, tanto que volví a sentir ese sabor tan peculiar que había impregnado mis labios y que me hizo repasarlos con la lengua; quería otro beso…pero…también quería una explicación. Ya comenzaba a formular ideas en mi mente cuando llegué al umbral de mi casa el cual no estaba solo.

-¿Pudiste pensar bien lo que querías oso Pooh? – Me preguntó Christofer Robin mostrándome una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – esa pregunta me sacó de un golpe de mi mente y no supe que contestar.

-Creo que no, descuida – comenzó a reír de forma disimulada.

-Kanga te envía saludos – dije recordando mi conversación de hacia un rato.

-Valla, Tigger va rápido – me miró con expresión hermética – gracias dile que la visitaré pronto.

-Eso hare – aún estaba aturdido – podrías…

No terminé la frase cuando él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió cediéndome el paso con suma cortesía. Gracias dije casi susurrando y entré en mi casa. Después de todo, las horas habían ido más rápido de lo que yo había contemplado, o tal vez era que este muchacho me escondía algo importante. No demoré en preguntar.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela? – me contempló sorprendido.

-No, hoy no tengo clases – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero te fuiste tan temprano en la mañana que supuse que tendrías muchas cosas que hacer – dije en tono molesto y soltando la leña en el suelo, la cual hizo un ruido estruendoso al caer.

-En este momento no quiero que me interroguen – respondió dejándose caer en una silla con expresión de fastidio.

-Entonces ¿solamente no querías hablar con Tigger? ¿Eso era todo? – de pronto volteo la mirada al suelo y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mover los pies en el suelo. – No puedo descartar la idea de que me estas escondiendo algo que es sumamente importante, y tu actitud en este momento hace que reafirme esa suposición.

Chasqueo la lengua con enojo y seguía sin dirigirme la mirada.

-No te voy a atacar con un interrogatorio sobre qué haces o no cuando no te veo, porque hace años me dejaste en claro que no querías que fuera parte de tu vida fuera del bosque – internamente me moría de nervios por decir lo que decía pero las palabras salían solas de mi boca – Pero solo quiero que sepas que lo que hicimos no es una cosa de nada y que no me gusta la forma en que haces las cosas, sé que ya no siete años, y sé que no soy nadie para reclamarte nada, pero lo hago porque me preocupa lo que haya más allá de las decisiones que estas tomando. Quiero apoyarte…pero ya no eres ese niño que conocí hace tiempo…eres muy diferente.

Agaché la mirada y le di la espalda, el seguía sentado sobre la silla con la boca apretada y la mirada molesta. Levanté la madera y la acomode en su lugar, colgué ambas bufandas en un perchero cerca de la puerta y saqué un tarro de miel de la alacena, lo puse sobre la mesa y me senté en una silla observando la miel. Estaba molesto, pero no sabía qué hacer, ya que Christofer no respondía a nada, y ni siquiera se movía.

-Y yo quiero que sepas que estoy consciente de todas esas cosas. – dijo finalmente con la voz gruesa y sumamente seria. – y que yo no quería hacerte sentir así. Esa ocasión en que te dije que no podías ir conmigo, no fue porque no quisiera estar contigo. Lo dije por que al estar tu aquí tendría un motivo más para volver y no solamente estar contigo si no con todos los demás y jamás me gustó la forma en que terminó todo…y creo que ese fue el principal problema…no estuve del todo concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer; pasé los primeros periodos con calificaciones deprimentes, hasta que hace unos meces perdí la beca que había ganado en la secundaria y mi madre me había dicho que si perdía esa beca perdería algo más. Después de unos días me expulsaron de la facultad y no he querido regresar a casa por temor de lo que me vallan a decir. Vine aquí para tratar de recordar todo lo malo que paso y cómo fue que terminé en la forma en que terminé. Fue entonces cuando creí que estarías dormido y caminé por el bosque. No contaba con que me encontraría a Búho en mi camino y siendo el único en los alrededores, me invitó a su casa y me preguntó muchas cosas, lo único que hice fue decirle todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que me fui, él me dijo que resolviera todos los problemas y que aclarara las cosas en mi mente para poder retomar mi camino; sabía que con el único que había tenido problemas era contigo. No quería que siguieras sintiéndote mal por mi culpa, pero no solo era eso, era algo un poco más fuerte. Durante unos días no tuve el valor de ir a tu casa a arreglar las cosas, fue hasta esa mañana en que puse mi mente en blanco y dejé que mi corazón hablara. No sabía lo que hacía y solo me dejé llevar; pero eso no significa que lo que te dije sea mentira…todo lo que siento por ti es real y nunca fui capaz de decirlo de esa forma tan sencilla y a la vez tan complicada. De hecho no he podido estar tranquilo desde ese momento…y había tratado de decirte tantas cosas…pero, no es tan fácil…

Cuando terminó de hablar fue como si el bosque entero se quedara en silencio a la espera de una última frase que jamás llegaría. Y había tanto que decir y a la vez era tan poco. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se veían vidriosos pero llenos de algo muy especial, aun no sé qué es. Abrí la boca pero no emití ningún sonido de inmediato me volví a quedar serio, él se río, más por nervios que por verdadera gracia.

-Ya no sé qué más decirte – su voz era débil y jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa. – sé que es absurdo y probablemente te estés imaginando mil y un cosas, pero…es solo que…mira, no sé cómo arreglar el problema y tú me dejas callado con solo ese par de ojos azules.

-Pensé que solamente tu tenías ese efecto en mí – dije con un hilo de voz si quitarle la vista de encima.

-Necesito tu ayuda…te necesito…- vi una lagrima cristalina agolparse en el borde de su ojo pero se negaba a caer.

-Y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte… - contesté – así me tome una eternidad haré lo imposible por ti.

Sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban encima de la mesa.

-Búho tenía razón… - susurró.

-¿Sobre qué? – no pude evitar el preguntarle.

-En que mi vida sería un completo caos si no logro que estés en ella…osito bobito.

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hasta quedar frente a él. Se dio la vuelta y me j aló con su mano y me sentó sobre sus piernas sin haber levantado la cabeza de la mesa. Me repasaba con la mirada y acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano.

-Creo que es tiempo de que le digamos a los demás… - le dije aun sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Tres ya lo saben – me dijo de forma simple.

-¿Tres? – era raro yo solo había hablado con Puerquito y estaba seguro de que no le había comentado a nadie más - ¿y quiénes son?

-Puerquito es uno, tu hablaste con él, Búho es otro por eso le pidió algo a conejo en aquella ocasión sabía que yo iba a venir y conejo quería hablar contigo después de que decidiste no hibernar y el tercero es Tigger.

-¿Tigger? – Me sorprendía mucho escuchar su nombre - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ese momento en que nos encontró no estaba tan lejos y escuche lo que hablaron, y eso que te dijo no fue un comentario al azar, osito bobito – esto último lo dijo mientras me pellizcaba con suavidad la mejilla y me movía la cabeza. – Pero no es necesario comentar nada por ahora, el momento llegará solo se paciente.

Pasó su mano por mi cabello y recorrió el contorno de mi rostro con sus dedos, llegó a mi barbilla y acerco sus labios a los míos, pude sentir su aliento tan cerca pero antes de que pudiera besarlo se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta. Di un salto por la sorpresa y me levante; esta vez Christofer no me detuvo y llegué a la puerta; al abrirla vi a mi amigo Puerquito que torcía con nerviosismo su bufanda y removía la nieve del suelo con el pie.

-O-oso Pooh – dijo con algo de esfuerzo y mirándome de reojo – hay algo que quiero decirte, e-es sumamente importante.

-Dime – yo estaba preocupado, temía por las palabras que salieran de su boca y de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba de la cintura.

-No te preocupes, Puerquito, ya se lo dije yo – Christofer Robin sonreía ampliamente, como siempre, aunque aún se veía tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto Puerquito dando un suspiro y dejando caer los hombros con alivio. – por un momento me sentí culpable.

-Descuida ¿gustas pasar? – le dije, pero solo me miro aun con nervios.

-No, tengo algo más que hacer, pero me alegra que todo esté bien – nos mostró una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando a pasos acelerados.

Lo mire hasta que desapareció de mi vista, me puse a pensar si hablaban los dos de las mismas cosas y cuando iba a voltear a preguntarle a Christofer sobre lo que él ya me había contado, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, no pude decir palabra alguna durante un largo rato, lo abracé y el hiso lo mismo. Nos quedamos en el umbral de la puerta un rato, no estoy consciente de cuánto tiempo fue, esos besos me dejaban completamente perdido. Y hubiera seguido por mucho más si no fuese por que escuchamos que alguien carraspeaba a nuestro lado; Christofer se separó de mis labios de forma lenta y mando una mirada ligeramente irritada a la persona que había hecho aquel ruido.

-Lamento tanto interrumpirlos – dijo aquella persona con aire molesto – ¿podrían explicarme, ahora sí, que está pasando?

-Lo haría con gusto, Conejo, pero estoy ocupado – respondió Christofer sin dejarme decir palabra alguna.

-Sí, eso ya lo noté – seguía molesto y yo estaba de piedra y cuando intenté abrir la boca Christofer, que aún me tenía abrazado, me tapo la boca con un solo dedo.

-Te contaré todo después ¿sí? – mostraba una hermosa sonrisa con cada palabra y Conejo solo golpeaba el piso con el pie. – por ahora solo quiero pasar un momento a solas con este osito.

Me abrazó más fuerte al decir esas últimas palabras. Conejo se molestó y dio un bufido dejando caer los brazos a los costados y dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, mientras decía un sin número de quejas y reproches.

-Parece que nadie quiere que te bese el día de hoy – Me dijo Christofer mirándome fijamente y mostrándome la más tierna de sus sonrisas.

-S-supongo que no – respondí volteando a un lado para evitar su mirada y pude sentir el color subir a mis mejillas. – ¿y que supones que pase ahora? – pregunté para tratar de cambiar el tema.

-Supongo que eso será para otra ocasión – valiente respuesta la suya.

Y así lo dejé como un cuento para otra ocasión, ya que después de eso los problemas se solucionaron de una forma que yo jamás hubiera creído, Christofer regresó a la escuela y yo me resigné a esperarlo solo en vacaciones, las cuales tardaban eternidades en llegar. El bosque volvió a estar más tranquilo después de todo esto y esto también le dio pase a nuevas historias…muchas nuevas historias.


End file.
